The Proposal
by badboylover24
Summary: Beelzemon plans to propose to Renamon. Will she say yes? I don't own Digimon; I only own the fanfic.


**The Proposal**

 **Summary:** Beelzemon plans to propose to Renamon. Will she say yes?

"Thanks a lot," Beelzemon said to the jeweler, taking the small bag before leaving the store. He soon reached his motorcycle Behemoth, got on, turned on the ignition, and drove off. It's been about a year and a half since the D-Reaper's defeat, and Beelzemon and Renamon have been dating during that time and realizing how much they love each other. He even remembered their first date, which was a couple of weeks after the D-Reaper's defeat, as if it were yesterday.

"Really neat, huh?" Beelzemon asked the vixen Digimon as they sat on a bench overlooking the city.

"It's beautiful, she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you brought me here."

"Well, I discovered this spot here a couple of days ago," he explained, placing his arm around her shoulder. "From seeing from here how beautiful the city looks after recovering from the D-Reaper attack, I've decided to bring you here to see it as well. I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks, Beelzemon," she replied, cuddling into his side. "This is the best thing you have ever shared with me."

"No prob," said Beelzemon, "and there's something else I wanna share with ya."

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him to see that he's blushing.

"Renamon…" he said nervously, "I…I…I love you." Renamon's eyes went wide with surprise at his confession and blushed in reply.

"Beelzemon, I…I love you, too," she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Beelzemon then took her into his arms and returned the kiss. The first date has been the best one of both of their lives.

"How would you like another date with me next week, toots?" he asked after they broke the kiss so they can breathe.

"I would like that, big boy," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Since then, Renamon and Beelzemon have been going out like the cute couple that they are. The more they've been going out, the more Beelzemon wants to be closer to his soulmate. Now he knows that now's the perfect time. Soon he reached the Nonakas' place. Putting the ring box into his pocket and the yellow rose bouquet into his hand, Beelzemon got off Behemoth and headed for the front door.

 _Okay, dude_ , he said, knocking on the door, _you can do this_. He then smiled when he saw Renamon answer the door. She has on a red tank top with no straps, a black miniskirt, and black high-heeled boots.

"Hi, Beelzemon," she said, leaning against the side of the doorway like the seductive vixen that she is. "See something you like?"

"Yeah, but I think we better get outta here before your Tamer sees ya," he said slyly, wrapping his arm around the back of her waist and kissing her neck. Renamon giggled in reply as Rika came up behind them.

"Who do you think picked out the outfit for her?" she asked him.

"Oh, hey, Rika," said Beelzemon, looking up at the human girl with a slight blush on his face. "Ya caught us in the act, huh?"

"Yep, I sure did," she chuckled as the angelic biker handed Renamon the roses. Renamon smiled as she sniffed the roses before handing them to Rika to put in some water.

"Well, don't let me stand in your way," said Rika. "You got a date to out on, remember?"

"Don't worry," chuckled Beelzemon as he and his girlfriend headed out for his motorcycle. "I remember. See ya, Rika!" Then he and Renamon drove off. The date went smoothly. Beelzemon and Renamon had a romantic spaghetti dinner and unknowingly did the cute scene from _Lady and the Tramp_ , where they began eating the same strand of spaghetti and ended up kissing. Then they went out to see a horror movie, where Renamon grabbed a hold of Beelzemon when the scenes scared her. Beelzemon didn't mind, though; he enjoyed protecting his little fox from the monstrous killer who looked like he's going to jump out of the screen any minute and attack them, although the movie really did freak him out as well. After the movie was over, Beelzemon and Renamon drove off in the direction of the hill where he confessed his love to her.

"Beelzemon, where are we going now?" asked Renamon. Apparently, he hasn't told her that they're going to the hill yet.

"You'll see," he answered her with a smile. "It's a surprise I planned for ya." Before long, the two Digimon were at the hill.

"You remember this spot?" he asked her as he helped her off his bike. Renamon's only reply was looking around the place in awe.

"This…" she finally said, "this is…"

"Where we had our first date," Beelzemon finished for her. Renamon turned to him and threw her arms around his neck happily.

"Oh, Beelzemon," she cried, hugging him, "this is the best surprise you ever made for me! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, baby," he said, returning the hug. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bench, where he sat down with a giggling Renamon on his lap. As the two of them then watched the sunset, Beelzemon reached into his pocket to feel the ring box inside.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself as he squeezed the box tightly, _it's now or never._

"Hey, Renamon?" he said to the golden vixen. "Since we're alone, there's…there's something…I need to ask you."

"What is it, Beelzemon?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you and I have been going out for a long time now," he said, "and every time we do go out on our date, I feel as though I want this moment with you to last longer than it usually does because I never wanted to be away from you, although the moment has to end at the proper time."

"I want our moment together to last longer, too, Beelzemon," she replied with a smile, knowing where this is all going. "In fact, I wish the moments with you would last forever."

"So do I," he said, feeling his face flare up with a blush. "That's why I want to ask you this huge question before anything else can happen." He then got out the box and opened it before Renamon, revealing a golden ring with a blue sapphire topping it.

"Renamon Nonaka," he said, "will you…marry me?" Renamon's eyes welled up with tears in reply.

"Yes," she answered, taking the ring and placing it on her finger. "Of course, I'll marry you, Beelzemon." Beelzemon then wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Renamon just wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Just like their first date, this proposal has been the happiest moment of their lives.


End file.
